


Night Before

by ShinobiCyrus



Series: Double the Danny [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, College, Cunnilingus, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Self-cest, Superpower Sex, Superpowers, Threesome - F/M/M, What Was I Thinking?, drunk, duplicate, super-advanced masturbation, superpower kink, totally not gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinobiCyrus/pseuds/ShinobiCyrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Sam’s birthday and her boyfriend’s ability to make copies of himself is just waaay too tempting. Prequel to Morning After.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Before

Tucker was more than a little drunk.

It was two in the morning, and Danny was standing in for his best friend’s ability to remain upright while Sam paid the cabbie and Tucker was trying to recite his favorite songs from the club.

“You can’t actually  _sing_  industrial grunge-techno, Tuck,” Danny told him.

Tucker swung a limp arm up and pointed at the sky. “Challenge accepted!”

The garbled caterwauling was about fifty-times worse than that time he’d sung to break Ember’s spell about three lifetimes ago. Danny would have preferred getting a face full of Danielle practicing her Ghostly Wail.

The cab drove down away and Sam shook her head at her boys. “It’s your own fault for getting into a drinking contest with him, Danny.”

She was totally working it in a dress of black and rich purples that hung off her shoulders from thin straps and went halfway to her knees, slits showing off the sides of her legs. It wasn’t like that to be slinky, even if it was sexy as hell. It was tailored so she could fight in it without restricting her movement. The black leather boots running up her calves were flat-heeled and made for walkin.’ Probably painful kickin’, too. He knew her little evening purse had her wallet, phone, keys, condoms, and an ecto-derringer. Everything a girl might need for a night out.

“I still say freaky ghost-metabolism is cheating!” Tucker slurred, and tried to shrug Danny’s arm off of his shoulder. “Leggo, I’m fine, I’m fine, I can walk on my own.”

Sam and Danny watched him and counted. They stopped at five.

“Wow Tuck,” Sam said. “That was a perfect Kill Bill 2 reenactment there. Bravo.”

“Aha-haha shaddup and help me,” he said from the ground.

Laughing a little, Danny pulled him off the pavement and partially dragged him into the complex while Sam held the door open. The big flaw in their plan quickly became obvious.

“Crap,” Sam said. “How do we get him up the stairs?”

Danny looked around on instinct and saw none of his neighbors lurking behind potted plants. His whole body began to radiate an aura of clean light, and as easy as walking out from behind a tree, a second Danny simply stepped out of him and moved to support Tucker’s other arm.

“Y’know  _I_ could have just helped,” Sam pointed out.

“Eh, I got it,” Danny said.

“Yeah,” the other Danny insisted. “Let us be all heroic and chivalrous and all that nonsense.”

Three flights up, Tucker lolled his head up and squinted at him. Them. “Okay, either I drank waaaay too much or there are two of you.”

“Yes,” the Dannys confirmed.

Five floors, why’d it have to be five? ‘Oh come on Tuck, so we have to walk a little. Some exercise won’t kill us.’ Ugh. Stupid. He supposed he could have just flown them up, but he had a feeling that making a drunk Tucker that could barely walk defy gravity would not have worked out very well. Oh thank God, the door. He wasted a few seconds fumbling for the keys that were not in the same side pocket as his free hand, and then he slapped himself on the forehead at the same time as his duplicate. “Duh.”

They walked  _through_  the door and unlocked it for Sam.

“Sorry you guys have to drag my drunk ass home…” Tucker mumbled. “Not exactly a great birthday activity…”

“You and Danny have carried my drunk ass around a few times too Tuck, it’s fine,” she assured him. “Plus, you’re pretty bad ass in a mosh pit after a couple shots.”

He smiled distantly at the memory. Probably remembering the cute Japanese girl whatshername that he ended up dancing with for most of the night. Sober Tuck will be surprised, come morning.

“I’m glad you had a good time,” Tucker said.

“I was rocking out with my two best friends, couldn’t have had a better night. Now go get some sleep, I expect the smell of disgusting, greasy hangover food in the morning.”

“I’ll do my best,” one of Tucker’s arms were released so he could give her a sloppy half-hug. “Happy Birthday, Sam.

“Thanks, Tucker. Love you.”

“You too.”

The Dannys helped Tuck to his room and let him fall face-first on the bed. They each took a boot off, then had to reassure him that his beret was in fact still on his head before he finally passed out. Danny-duplicate took Tuck’s glasses off and set them on the night stand next to him. Sam was waiting for them in the hall.

“The kids in bed?”

Danny nodded. “Yep, Tucker’s tucked in for the night.”

“Poor little guy had a big night,” Other-Danny did his best imitation of a teary momma. “Went and tuckered himself out.”

“Oh my God,” Sam tried not to smile. “You are such a dork.”

“ _Your_  dork,” Other-Danny said.

“You know you love it,” Danny reminded her.

“True,” she conceded, and opened her arms in invitation. They held each other in the dark hall, neither one willing to let go quite yet.

“So, had a nice birthday?” Danny asked.

“Tonight was amazing,” she rested her head on his shoulder. “You were amazing.”

Danny shrugged smugly. “Gourmet vegan restaurant, soy-cheese cake, clubbing at the swankiest grunge-goth club in town, what more could a girl want on her birthday?”

“I could think of a few things…” Sam moved her hips against him, painted lips tilting.

He was suddenly very aware of how much that dress showed off her curves. “Really?” he tried to downplay how dry his throat felt. “Anything particular in mind?”

“Well I had these last two things I really wanted for my birthday,” she hedged playfully. “But technically it ended two hours ago…”

“Technicality,” Other-Danny leaned against the wall, arms crossed and enjoying the display. “The sun isn’t up yet.”

“Yeah,” Danny swayed his hips with her like they were slow dancing. “Far as I’m… _we’re_ concerned, it’s still your birthday until we go to bed.”

“Bed, huh?” Even in the boots, Sam had to crane her neck to brush her lips against his. “Do we…have to sleep?”

“Sleeping is entirely optional,” Danny replied very immediately.

“Okay,” she said. “In that case- the last two things I want for my birthday are you…”

Danny managed a perfect poker face while doing mental cartwheels. Awesome.

Even in the dark, he saw her face heat up from embarrassment. She glanced off to the side and bit her lip. No, she’s wasn’t glancing to the side, she was looking at- “…and him.”

His ghost-duplicate. Who was currently staring at her completely gobsmacked. Danny had a feeling their expressions were exactly the same. “Wait…what?” they said at once.

“I kinda want to try fooling around with…y’know… _two_  of you,” she held him tentatively and just got redder and more flustered the more she tried to explain it. “If you think you’re okay with it, I mean. It’s just…ever since you started getting the hang of the whole ‘making copies of yourself’ power I couldn’t stop thinking…because the whole getting it on with identical twins thing is really a gross obsession society has I mean, incest? Major turn off. But it’s your duplicate-” she looked back at him. “He’s you. Your thoughts, your memories, you body, all exactly the same. And you’re just so…well…the only thing my libido can come up with that’s sexier than you is…two of you. At the same time.”

Right. So…his girlfriend wanted to have a threesome. With him and…him. He looked at his duplicate, over Sam’s shoulder, who did exactly what Danny couldn’t do with his arms full of Sam and held up his arms in a clueless shrug.

Sam sighed and eased out of their embrace. “I just totally killed the mood, didn’t I? God, I knew we had fun using your powers before, but it was always a matter of time before one of us found the line.”

“No, Sam, it’s not that- I mean…I’d be lying if I said the idea never occurred to me. It’s just…I’m not sure about…”

Because it wasn’t like making a xerox of himself. Danny took the ectoplasm from his own body- shaped it with his mind and put a part of himself into its creation. There was still a connection between them, one that let them fight together in perfect sync without saying a word or getting in each other’s way. Working his duplicates was as unconscious and easy and using a limb. In essence, the duplicate standing in the hall watching him and Sam was as much a part of his body as his arms or his legs.

So  _technically_  it wasn’t any different than Danny being by himself with a magazine. Yeah, technicalities were not surviving well, tonight.

Sam saw the whirling thoughts in his head and put her hands on his. “Look, I never want either of us to feel like we have to do something we’re not comfortable with out of some stupid sense of obligation. That’s not the way I want us to work. So I’ll tell you what: I’m going to go to your room and freshen up, and if you come through that door alone, I’m going to kiss you, and then we are going to have some kickass birthday sex.”

Okay, he could definitely get behind that.

“But if you  _and_  Phantom walk in,” she went on. “I promise you we will have the hottest, most  _mindblowing_   _sex_  until we can’t even walk anymore.”

Oookay, wow. Just…wow.

“I’ll see you inside,” she stood on her toes and pecked him lightly on the lips, no pressure, no seductive allure, just a promise to accept whatever he chose to give.

The Dannys watched her walk down the hall and close the door to his room behind her.

“Dude what do we do?” Danny blurted.

“What are you asking me for? You don’t know and I’m you, so how the hell would I know?”

“…good point.”

The Dannys looked at each other, then back at the bedroom door. Both were thinking of who was behind it.

“…it’s not like we never considered it,” the duplicate pointed out.

“Well yeah, who wouldn’t?”

“Normal people, probably.”

“Probably,” Danny said.

“And it’s not like it’s…gay or anything.”

“Totally not gay,” Danny agreed. “More like…super-advanced masturbation.”

“Totally,” duplicate Danny said.

“…maybe a little bit bi.”

“Maybe a little.”

They looked at the door again in silence.

“Seriously, the hell should we do?”

“Now  _you’re_  asking  _me?_ ”

“I dunno. I thought something would have come to at least one us by now.”

Danny’s phone buzzed in his pocket- there was a photo-message from Sam waiting for him. He opened it and stared at the screen. Duplicate-Danny leaned over his shoulder and his jaw dropped.

“So…” other-Danny said hoarsely. “Both of us?”

“Oh God, yes.”

The air snapped with the brief flash of light, and other-Danny stood next to him as Phantom, jeans and black dress shirt unchanged in the transformation. It had taken a few years, sorting that trick out.

Sucking in a steadying breath at the same time, the boys walked down the hall to their room, opened the door, and didn’t see a trace of Sam.

They stepped in and looked around, peering at the dark. “Sam?”

The door shut behind them. Sam clicked the lock and cocked her hips, appraising.

“Good choice.” Boots off, she stepped on light feet, graceful and poised like a stalking cat.

“I think you had me somewhere around ‘mindblowing,” Danny admitted. “Or it could have been that picture message that I’m sure  _totally_  wasn’t meant to bribe-”

She put her hands on his shoulders and cut him off with a kiss. Wet, soft lips caressed his, playing, pursing and teasing with her teeth. His body had burned through the shots earlier that night, but even sober his head suddenly felt weightless, drunk with the feel of her. She pushed him hard against the door, grabbed a fistful of his shirt and deepened the kiss with fierce need. He slid his hands down her sides, memorizing the shape of her hips with his fingers.

Sam jumped in surprise when Phantom wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, having forgotten him briefly. Danny watched him kiss along her bare shoulders until he reached her neck. Sam hummed pleasantly and tilted her head to give him better access. He latched onto her neck and loudly made his marks; pale hands migrated up and cupped her chest through the dress. She moaned and leaned back into him, letting go of Danny’s shirt to reach for him, instead.

Refusing to be outdone by…himself, Danny moved his hands from Sam’s hips to the small of her back, savored the feel of her ass, read the goosebumps on her legs like braille. Phantom’s mouth played with her nerves and when she opened her mouth Danny stole her moans with his tongue. His hands went under dress and lace, felt plump curves and pulled her against him.

Danny was thankful he still had his jeans on when he felt Sam grab his ass, fingernails dug tight into denim. They ground their hips together; her trapped between Fenton and Phantom, hands caressing her breasts, kneading her ass, wrestling tongues and nibbling teeth on her earlobe.

She let go of Danny’s backside and let Phantom slowly slide the thin straps of her dress from her shoulders, kiss satiny smooth skin. Danny bit his lip with the tight ache in his jeans as he watched the dress sluice down her body like inky silk and pool around her ankles. He helped her undo the buttons of his shirt and let it join the dress on the floor. Behind her, Phantom unbuttoned his shirt on his own, chest a pale white that didn’t so much glow as did not let darkness dim it. 

He could barely breathe. Danny’s hands shook as they reached for her chest, fingers fitting perfectly on the soft firmness. Phantom’s eye glimmered radioactive and mischievous over her shoulders. They shared a smile and pressed tight against her front and back and roughly kissed both sides of her throat. Sam closed her eyes and gasped to the ceiling. “A girl…” she said breathlessly, “Could really get spoiled by this…”

“Oh really?” Danny murmured into her ear between kisses.

Phantom’s hands settled on her belly. “We love spoiling you.”

“Every,” Thumbs circled the nubs on her chest.

“Single.” Fingers teased her panty-line.

“Inch of you,” Danny chewed an earlobe and rubbed rough denim against lace, coaxing out a delicious gasp for more. The boys thought at the same time that they were missing a spot.

Without warning, Phantom held onto Sam tight and floated up several feet, bringing her waist to Danny’s eye-level. Both boys chuckled at her bashful squeal.

“ _Hey_!” She kicked at him playfully. “No fair!”

Danny caught her feet and admired her long, smooth legs. “I thought you liked that time I levitated us while we-”

“Shut your face,” she said, face red.

“You heard her,” Phantom said.

He adjusted his grip to the strong, corded muscles on her calves and nuzzled his head between her thighs, planting kisses further and further in until…

“Oh  _fuck_ ,” Sam gasped.

Her panties were black and damp with her scent. Danny slowly slid them down her legs, let them hang off the same foot where the Phantom ‘D’ was tattooed on her ankle. Tucker had one just like it on his back. The two people he cared about most on Earth marked themselves with a private reminder that it would always be the three of them. He rubbed it with his thumb, rested the back of Sam’s knees on his shoulders, and buried his face between her legs. She moaned and clutched his hair, toes curling.

Danny put his hands under her bare ass to give him a little more leverage as Phantom held her aloft. He mouthed spongy warmth, tongue dipping into her taste. Somewhere above him she panted and mewed.

“Oh God, Danny- oh fuck right there it’s so good, please, please just a little more I’m so close- ah, ah, ah-  _Danny_!”

Phantom must have done something to stifle her cries. She pulled his hair, feet on his back pushing him into her and was nearly smothered by her tensed thighs. Danny figured there were worse places to be suffocated.

In seconds it was over, all the tension seeping away, and Danny breathed cold air and watched Phantom settle down on the bed with Sam. She splayed boneless in his lap, glowing like a ghost herself with a sheen of sweat. Her perfect chest heaved, trying to catch her breath. She giggled and leaned back, resting against Phantom’s cool, scared chest while he stroked the hair away from her forehead.

Danny forgot himself, watching her. God, she was beautiful. Better than beautiful, she was  _Sam_.

“How’s that for being swept off you feet?” Phantom chortled. Danny laughed.

“Agh, no more bad jokes,” Sam groaned. “At this rate I’m going to start thinking your puns are sexy.”

“Oh, there’s an idea,” Danny piped in. “We’ll just keep using puns during sex and condition you to get turned on whenever you hear ‘em.”

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. “You mean like Pavlov’s dogs drooling over a dinner bell? You calling me a dog, ghost boy?”

“What? No oh God that wasn’t-”

“We didn’t mean-” Phantom stammered at the same time.

But Sam just laughed. “You’re so easy to fluster, doofus. Both of you.”

Laughing, Phantom tickled her sides and made her squeak. “Fine, we’ll just call it Fenton’s Goth, only instead of drooling, our puns’ll make you-”

She elbowed him lightly in stomach. “Pervert.”

“Says the girl that wanted two Dannys to play with.”

“Damn right,” she turned around in his lap and kissed him, deep and demanding.

Danny swallowed hard, watching himself clutch her back, watched her shoulder blades shift under the tattoo there. A black symbol, about the size of his fist, eight arrows shooting away from a center in each of the cardinal directions. The symbol for chaos.

She’d brought him along for that one.

Sam had Phantom pinned on the bed, hands on his biceps holding him down while she rubbed herself on his jeans. She bent over him and bit his ear, whispering something Danny couldn’t make out. He only heard himself, both of him, groan for more.

God, was that what they looked like when they were together? Danny seriously reconsidered Sam’s suggestion of a camera in the bedroom- the sight of them- of her and him together- he couldn’t think of anything better.

Whatever Sam was whispering to Phantom was making him restless under her. Aching, Danny joined them on the bed, knees sinking into the mattress, and kissed the tattoo, her shoulders; hugged her, molded his chest onto her back and massaged her breasts.

“Didn’t I earn any sweet nothings in my ear?” he mused.

Sam sighed and leaned back, wiggling pointedly against the ache in his lap. Phantom face was flushed green and she said, “Oh, it wasn’t sweet nothings.” She gently guided his hands off of her chest so she could turn around and face him.

“Then what-” Danny was cut off by Sam’s tongue. She didn’t seem to care about tasting herself in his mouth. He clutched her shoulders and let out a shuddering moan when she roughly cupped him through the denim.

Their lips still locked, Sam blindingly unbuttoned his jeans, wretched down the zipper, reached into his boxers. Breath heavy, he reflexively moved with her hand; she could almost feel her grin as she nuzzled his throat, breasts pressed against his heart.

“Oh  _God,_  Sam,” he panted.

She shushed him, yanked at his waistband and pulled his boxers and jeans as far down as they could go while he knelt on the bed. Her belly slid against him and he whimpered. She took his hand off her shoulder and raised it to her face. He caressed her cheek; she held the hand his palm gently and slowly brushed her lips against his index finger, tickling the sensitive tip, and enveloped it in her mouth.

She rubbed her abs against his waist again, sucked on the finger before pulling it out and purred, “Do you want more?”

“Oh fuck yes,” he rasped.

Her other hand reached between them and pumped- exactly once. “Then close your eyes.”

Danny obeyed, his chest and throat filled with sand.

He felt Sam press herself again his side, hand pumping again, kissing his chest. Danny jumped at a cool touch- larger, stronger hands like air-conditioning in a heat wave, and lips like a spring breeze cooled his neck.

“No peeking," Sam admonished. Her hold on his dick tightened.

“Birthday girl’s orders,” Phantom said apologetically without sounding the least bit sorry.

Hot breath nibbled his earlobe. Wet ice cubes tingled and bruised the sensitive spots on his neck. Another hand joined Sam’s and he didn’t know who to reach out for.

Sam’s stern, commanding tone softened and she said, “We can stop, if this is getting too weird.”

“I don’t…” he panted out cigarette smoke, eyes clenched shut, and tried to hold both of them. “I don’t want it to…”

Two pairs of hands and two sets of lips assaulted him, worrying love bites on his chest, tongues painting the bumps and lines of his scars, breasts pillowed his side, fingers through his hair, hard bruising kisses that made him moan in someone else’s throat. Coolness like a mouth full of breath-mints closed around his length, a ring of plump wetness sliding back and forth; Danny choked and bent forwards, grabbed a head of hair that felt like it had been outside after snowfall. His breath wisped out visibly from his lips.

Great, he was setting off his own ghost sense. Danny had a guess at who was sucking him off and decided to freak out about the implications later. Preferably much later- after a long, exhausting night of fucking like bunnies.

“ _Un trakh oto…_ ” Danny babbled.

“I love hearing you moan like that.” Sam grabbed the back of his head and pulled his face up to hers. “And your  _eyes._  I can always see ‘em no matter how dark the room is when we…”

“Oh  _God_  Sam, it’s… it’s…”

“Hot, is what it is.” She purred. “The hottest damn thing I’ve ever seen. My favorite thing squared and going down on himself.”

“You…” he risked opening his eyes and saw her lick her lips as she looked down. “You told him…me to do this, didn’t you?”

“You’re very persuadable when there’s a naked girl on your lap.” His hair still in her fist, she leaned so close, their lips millimeters away, and whispered with a low, sultry heat. “Do you know what I want, Danny? Do you know what I really want?”

Danny heard and felt Phantom’s tongue swirl. He could only answer with a stifled gasp.

She yanked his hair harder and hissed hungrily in his ear. “I want to watch both of us fuck you.”

Phantom stopped and glanced up at him- good thing too, Danny honestly didn’t think he would have lasted another second after hearing her say that. Of course, his duplicate would have known that. Pupils wide and luminous green in the dark, both boys looked at each other knowing the other knew what was in his head.

They blushed and studiously avoided eye contact.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t had a few things up there before. Sam’s fingers…his own with a locked door and an open laptop…that time she dragged him to a specialty shop and bought a…

Well… he just knew it felt good. It was just basic anatomy, nothing to be ashamed of, right?

He looked at Sam, naked and beautiful and flushed with nervous excitement for something he knew she’d fantasized about since she was fifteen. They’d been each other firsts, and never once did she ever indicate for a second the half-ghost thing weirded her out. Hell,  _he’d_  been more nervous about using his powers in bed than her.

She could always make him blush, but she never made him feel ashamed about anything they did together. So long as it was with her, everything was perfect.

Phantom knelt upright, looking between her and Danny. The boys’ eyes met and knew.

They grabbed each other and kissed, flat chests and identical scars pressed against each other, monochrome hair and half-lidded green alight with drunk lust. Phantom helped him shuck off his pants and Danny practically tackled him onto his back; they wretched his black jeans and boxers off together.

Danny knew Sam touched herself watching him blow his own ghost-half and loved it almost as much as hearing Phantom whimper in their mutual language. It was too damn easy- but then again he’d been pretty thoroughly familiar with the workings of his own dick since he was twelve. The trick was to make sure neither of them came just yet.

It took a bit of fumbling and rearranging to get a good position- another Danny in the mix complicated the usually seamless transition of sweaty foreplay into sweatier play-play. They put Phantom at the head of the bed, sitting cross-legged and back against the wall. He had his hands on Danny’s hips while Sam used her lips to say how much she loved him without saying a single word. She steadied him with her hands on his shoulders and together her and Phantom guided him down.

Danny was human but his eyes were all neon. He winced and clenched them shut as he settled onto Phantom’s lap. She kept their mouths locked together and he breathed from her like a lifeline as he sank lower and lower until he couldn’t go down anymore and Phantom wrapped his arms around his belly and shuddered just like Danny did whenever he was in her.

He tried to focus on his breathing as he got used to the intrusion. There was a pillar of cold tightness inside of him that reminded him a little of a fleshy popsicle, of all things. Not that he got freaky with desert treats. He giggled stupidly at the thought and risked opening his eyes when Sam asked him what was so funny.

“Is this what it feels like for you?” he asked.

She tilted her head. “…you’re thinking of popsicles, aren’t you?”

That had him cracking up- he was sitting there with his own ghost-duplicate all but fucking him and he was laughing himself breathless.

“Does that mean I’m dessert?” Phantom rested his chin on Danny’s shoulder and wiggled his hips suggestively. Danny grimaced at the unexpected movement.

“Danny?” Sam held his face, worried.

“I’m fine,” he reassured her. “It’s okay.”

She put their foreheads together. “Promise me.”

“I promise. It’s just…weird. A little cold.”

She wigged her nose with his. Her hands felt like soft fire on his ribs. “Then I’ll have to warm you up.”

Phantom planted kisses on his shoulders like he did for her, Sam’s hands rubbed down his body, settled on his thighs while she sucked his nipples into hard points. He felt refreshingly chill hands on his dick and for a moment, Danny thought his ghost-half was giving him a considerate reach-around until he heard the familiar crinkling of plastic package and realized Phantom was rolling on the condom he’d grabbed from the nightstand.

He was only slightly disappointed. Sam had an awesome trick where she could put it on without her hands being involved. Safe sex made even sexier.

She straddled him. The disappointment suddenly seemed petty and ungrateful. She held onto his shoulders and all three of them groaned together as he slipped inside of her and her weight pushed Danny down to the root. With the height difference and the angles Sam’s cleavage was about chin level and he wasted exactly no time giving the same treatment she gave his chest. She made a kind of growling noise in her throat and started rocking. His hands clutched the small of her back and tried to manage their tempo.

Thank God Phantom had super-strength. He managed the weight of two people on him easily and bucked up into Danny, making him push up into Sam and she sank back down on him and…

“Oh my fucking God,” he moaned into her breasts.

He was trapped between fire and ice. Phantom was a vampire sucking hickies into his neck; a solid chill permeated up to his belly, nerves quivering from that searching pressure until Phantom got a good grip on his ass and shifted and  _oh God right there_ , it was like he was pushing a button that made every muscle clench and he couldn’t, he couldn’t clamp down tight enough around it.

Danny lapped sweat off Sam’s breasts and held on for dear life, spongy warmth snug around his everything and they became one body, one motion, a cycle of rise and fall with Danny trapped in the middle, each fleshy inch of Sam a sweating furnace to melt into with Phantom cooling his back and his insides like standing in front of the open fridge while the summer sweltered around you.

It was too much, just too damn much and the pressure swirled like a blizzard in his core and finally exploded out in a rush, his whole body rigid for one brief, beautiful second that banished everything away except for the girl he wouldn’t let go of for the rest of the night. He cried out into her chest at the same time Phantom groaned and gripped with enough inhuman strength that he would probably have hand-shaped bruises on his ass for a week.

Empty and raw, he laid back weakly against Phantom and let Sam carry on until her fingernails pinched into his shoulders and she cried out again in long, mewling shudders. Danny kept holding on as she slumped exhausted in his arms and all three of them slipped off each other and curled together on the bed.

Sam laid on her side and opened her tired, violet eyes and smiled at her boyfriend, eyes a dim, content blue. “Say something punny,” she said.

“Ugh,” Danny managed to rustle up exactly enough energy to toss the spent condom in the wastebasket and closed his eyes. “No puns. Too tired for puns. Just wanna lie here on my side and think about all the not-sitting I’m going to be doing.”

“Poor puppy,” Sam pouted sympathetically and stroked his hair. “You were gorgeous tonight.”

Phantom cleared his throat loudly.

“You too, bright eyes,” Sam added.

“Pushing the boundaries of gay-narcissism and super-masturbation, that’s us,” Phantom said proudly. He leaned on his elbow, cool pale skin completely lacking a bead of sweat, and poked Danny’s side. “So uh…when exactly am I gonna get zapped back into you, boss?”

“Once was enough, thanks,” Danny tossed a smirke Sam’s way.

“Not a pun but I’ll allow it,” she approved.

“I meant-”

“I know what you meant,” Danny told him. Whenever a duplicate turned back into ecto-energy and returned to his body, Danny would also get the memories they had accumulated while they were off on their own. The idea of being able to remember tonight from both ends was beyond weird. “We’ll worry about that later. How about we just all enjoy a good sex-coma and you keep us cool, for tonight? It’s a sauna in here.”

“Hmm yeah, wonder why what a mystery,” he quipped, but was already resting his head comfortably on the sheets.

Danny settled on his side, his dozing ghost-half at his back while he snuggled closer with Sam and the covers.

She rested her forehead on the crook of his neck. “I love you,” she said softly.

“Love you too. Happy birthday, Sam.”

After only a few minutes of holding each other, all three of them were asleep.


End file.
